


圆蛋快乐

by 01lemoon



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Futanari, 产卵
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01lemoon/pseuds/01lemoon





	圆蛋快乐

圆蛋快乐

·又名“民俗学到底让我学到了什么”“生产不出学术垃圾就生产黄色废料”  
·我终于让政哥哥下蛋了  
·产卵play  
·咕哒♀政。二人亲亲热热酱酱酿酿（？）前提  
·两人都是futa。  
·这个到底该分R18还是R20啊还是R18G啊  
·一个文科生瞎搜了点百科性质的资料就开始瞎写，完全可能有bug有ooc  
·总之还是有点变态的，阅览注意吧（（（

·以下正文

 

始皇帝轻度的身体不适已经持续了一段时间。  
自藤丸立香用圣杯让始皇帝也同时拥有了男女两种生殖器官后，本成仙人的皇帝也逐渐适应了这种虽与凡人牵扯又超出常人所有的身躯。而本来完美的仙人肉体，从几天前开始就感受到一种陌生的不适感。  
不同于战斗中的伤痛——钝痛、内伤甚至割肉断骨都不会影响皇帝坚持展现威严，更何况在战斗中要身负如此重伤已是难事——现在始皇帝感觉到的，是从腰腹传来的酸胀感。明明是从自己身体中生发，却不同于尚有肉身时感受过的任何一种病痛。而且只是酸胀，并不影响平日行动，只是身体的轻微不适会给精神状态带来一点干扰而已。而这对经历过治国与战场的辛劳的皇帝来说，不过如柳叶轻点湖面一般，根本无法激起什么波澜。  
而贵为皇帝，更没有必要把连小恙都称不上的不适告知他人。以他如今身为从者的能力，这还在可以掌控的范围内。  
这几天就这样过去。酸胀感没有消失，也毫不影响始皇帝在同御主进行日常战斗训练时大展身手。不过，体内陌生的胀痛确实对发挥力量造成了一点影响。他不过是和以前一样战斗，结束后却感觉格外困乏。  
当然，对于皇帝，这是不可能，也不允许显露给他人的。他只是叹口气，状似无聊地说：“居然为这样的杂兵而劳烦朕出手，实在乏味。朕便先回去了。”说完，他就化作一道闪光瞬间离开了。藤丸立香急忙想跟他说些什么都没来得及。  
而立香把后续工作完成后再回到个人房间时，就看到面色凝重单手倚墙距离房间门口只有几步的始皇帝。  
始皇帝抬眼扫向立香，本来是凌厉的目光，不知道因为什么变得钝了些，倒显得有些无助。立香迎上他的目光，好像不明白发生了什么似的，还歪了下头，露出友善的微笑和困惑的眼神。  
皇帝眉头皱起，有点咬牙切齿：“你是不是应该知道些什么？”  
立香眼神愈发困惑而嘴角上扬更多：“啊——？请问您指的是什么——？”  
“你啊！”始皇帝靠着墙的手握成拳捶了下墙，但就这一个动作就让他面色更加凝重，手也立刻张开成掌扶住墙。他盯着藤丸立香追问：“你，到底对朕的躯体，做了什么？”  
立香听出了皇帝话音中夹杂的气息，也看出了他沉重的表情掩盖不了的脸颊些微的红晕，便不再掩饰，直接露出了坏笑——当初把圣杯献给始皇帝时努力隐藏的那种坏笑。  
“您光这么说，我也弄不懂呀。”她靠近始皇帝。虽然皇帝此时因为某些没说出口的原因而稍微弯下了腰，可还是高出立香几分，她站近他身体的弧度里，微微抬头仰视着皇帝赤金色的威严双眸，还是噙着笑意，“如果您不说清楚的话，我也是没法回答的哦。”  
“你——”始皇帝的表情几近扭曲，他放低声音，仿佛叹息：“近些天来，朕总感觉身体酸胀。而且……就在刚才……唔……”  
“唔？”立香又向前探身，紧盯着皇帝的双眼问道：“您刚才说了什么吗？实在是万分抱歉，我没有听到呢。”  
“你……不敬也要有个限度！”皇帝声音里流出怒气，但看到立香被吓得向后一缩的样子，他又叹了口气，尽量平静地，完整地说出他遇到的困扰：“本来还只是些微的酸胀感，但是今天——刚才，就好像是……有什么要出来一样……”他的声音变小了，不过已经足够立香听清。或者说，足够让立香听到她想得到的回答。  
少女笑道：“这就对了！而且是今天，时间也刚好呢！”  
“果然你！”皇帝睁大了双眼看着这个小丫头，“你又做了什么？不会还是和圣杯有关系吧——唔。”他急切的询问又被什么打断了，华美袍服里的身体又弯下几分，忍耐的神色代替了惊异与微怒。  
“还是先进房间再说吧。”立香笑盈盈地打开房间的门，把始皇帝迎进屋中就立刻关上了门，“毕竟——排卵这种事情，不好在楼道里做呀。”

锦衣华服的皇帝挪近房间后便听到了御主坏笑着低声说出的话。他惊讶地回过头，却因为体内的感觉而不得不弯下了腰。  
已经不是酸胀了，是胀痛感，挤压着下腹，随着肌体的活动有规律地微微律动着，但方向是明确的——向下，不知道是什么东西向身体下方挪移，伴随着温热与湿黏的感触，要向体外挤去。这种好像要排泄一般的感受令皇帝羞耻，而为了制止这种感觉就在召唤他的御主眼前蜷缩起身体，这更增一层羞愤。皇帝俊美的面容晕开朱色，却还是要问：“你刚才，说了什么？现在在朕身上，到底发生了什么？”  
立香走上前扶住皇帝，毫不慌张，边把他往床上扶边解释：“是排卵啦。您看，您现在有两套生殖器官，当然不可能只有男性的生理反应啦。”刚到床边，立香手上稍微用力就把皇帝按在了床上，“建议您把这身衣服脱掉，不然很不方便。”说着她就开始伸手要拆开皇帝层层裹覆的绣袍，皇帝抬手制止了她，自己把魔力编制的衣衫去掉了，只剩单薄的紧贴身体的黑色布料和缠绕双臂的乌青羽翼。  
立香愣了一下，说：“下面也要脱掉。”  
“所以到底要发生什么！”已经任由藤丸立香摆布几次的帝王终于拒绝在一无所知的情况下听任安排。立香指了指他的下腹部，说：“接下来，您要产下一颗卵，从这里。”  
？？？？？？  
始皇帝一时间受到了病毒攻击一般的震撼。  
“你，说，什么。”始皇帝躺在床上诧异地看着藤丸立香。  
“我，说，您接下来，要产卵，通俗点说，就是下蛋。”藤丸立香分开始皇帝的双腿，一手指着他的两腿之间。  
沉默。  
凌厉而秀丽的双眸望进少女真诚的眼神里。  
确实没有任何隐瞒与虚假。  
“那……这到底是怎么回事……啊！”始皇帝还打算问清楚再做下一步打算，可是他的身体已经不给他留时间了。体内的胀痛愈演愈烈，越忍耐反而愈发难受，甚至试图紧缩下身止住冲动的行为都变成了顺水推舟的挤压。下身的紧张与抽动无法停止，口中的喘息也无法停止。始皇帝想蜷缩起来坚持着忍过这一波疼痛，可是立香双手用力让他的双腿分开，这一动，下体的肌肉就更难控制。  
“请您把下身的衣服也去掉，您穿着这样的紧身衣要怎么产卵啊。”立香无奈的声音传入皇帝耳中。而他此时也自知，这次是再也忍耐不住了。  
皇帝上身半侧躺着，涨红的脸藏在乱发与双臂的羽翼中，而下身则完全暴露在藤丸立香面前。  
“啊……都流了这么多的粘液，皇帝陛下您是忍了多久啊。”立香的感叹让始皇帝喉咙中挤出不悦的声音，却转了弯成了娇声。  
“哼……唔！还不是因为……你做的……恶作剧！”皇帝从双臂间微微转过头，用眼角余光给了立香严厉的一瞥。而接下来身体里挤胀感的移动就让他难以维持形象了。  
“您原来是把这些当作恶作剧看的呀。”立香话里笑意未消，“果然，您现在很宽大呢。对待我们也是，‘这里’也是。”说着，她就点上了始皇帝两腿之间，那个抽动着吐出透明液体，又已经胀开的缝隙。  
“唔……！”皇帝扭回头去，用双臂的羽毛掩住逐渐剧烈的喘息和羞耻的声音，“啊……已经……忍不了了，要……要出……唔！”  
体内的膨胀感打断了始皇帝努力保持平静的叙述，鼓胀感向开口处挤去，连带着顶着体内的敏感点。不只是女阴被撑开，男根也挺立起来。夹杂着撕裂般的痛楚与逐渐高涨的快感，喘息与汗水给燥热的脸庞更添燥热，头脑也变得昏眩。可是体内的东西还滞留着，挤胀着内壁，继续带来刺激。不断堆叠的刺激水涨船高，马上要寻找一个突破点。而就在这时，那个突破点被堵住了。  
“什么……”始皇帝扭过头看去。立香微凉的手握住了他的男根，拇指按在了出口上。“皇帝陛下，您是要把卵排出来的，不是要用它自己玩的啊。”  
“你……！”始皇帝因这不敬的话语而愤怒，但立香所说却也属实，想到这点，他又难以遏制地感到羞耻。  
“您这个姿势很难用力的，我建议您翻过身来。”立香扶着始皇帝的双腿说道。皇帝只能沉默着转过身，仰躺着面对藤丸立香。而这一阵的休息，就让那枚蛋又滑了回去，如果要排出来，只能更加用力才行。  
“唔……”始皇帝撑开双腿，将那颗蛋向外挤。很快，蛋就被挤到了刚才的位置，缓慢而确实地给予着刺激。立香感觉到了手中阳物的变化，她露出了笑容，手上轻轻撸动起来。快意与痛苦相生相抵，皇帝浑身更加用力，双手和双脚都抓紧了洁白的床单，将胯向前送出。体内物体稍微往前滚动了。  
“呼——啊……啊……”始皇帝稍微松了口气，但是因此获得的快感也减弱了，立香手上的动作也慢了下来——她盯着始皇帝两腿之间，说：“很好诶，始皇帝陛下，已经能看到一点了。”  
仿佛——或者说的确？女性生产一般的状况令皇帝难堪，他还是不知道为什么会变成这样，可是现在，必须先把这颗卵排出来才行。他深呼吸，又一次抓乱床单，纤长而精壮的躯体绷起。  
“很好，陛下，已经胀开了呢，可以看到蛋的样子了。”立香的语气显得很高兴，她也加快了手上的动作，仿佛是奖赏一般。“我虽然猜得到，让您拥有了女性的器官，也会带来相应的生理反应，可是居然是以蛋的形式产生——这大概是因为您和玄鸟的关系吧？”少女的声音交杂在男子的喘息与呻吟声、肉体与体液摩擦的湿润声响里。始皇帝感到两腿之间的通路不断被撑开，坚硬而温暖的圆滑物体卡在未经开拓的缝隙间。“加油啊。”少女的鼓励带着笑。始皇帝闭紧双眼，深吸气后猛一用力，半撑起的上身向后仰去，而伴随着清晰的啵的一声，一枚洁白的蛋落在了本来同样洁白但已被体液染上纹路的床单上。同时在少女手上动作的帮助下，他也达到了高潮。因为胯部抬起，大部分的精液全都洒在了他的上半身和脸上。  
“不错呢，陛下。”立香愉快地欣赏着眼前一幕，“就像春雪一样。而且这个，”她拾起那枚还温热的带着透明粘液的蛋，“时机也很合适呢，毕竟，今天是新年嘛。”她笑着捧着那颗蛋贴在脸上，好像是个非常宝贝的东西，“听说，有新年吞下鸡蛋来辟邪的习俗哦。而您是玄鸟，在吉利的程度上，应该不输给呼唤晨光的鸟吧。”话毕，她便将那枚鸡蛋大小的卵放入口中，一口咽下。  
始皇帝不无惊愕地看着御主的所作所为。他稍微恢复了力气，抹去脸上的白液坐了起来，无言地盯着藤丸立香看了一阵，然后——还是露出了无奈又温和的笑意。  
“如果是想要吉祥的话，你根本不用这么麻烦的。”  
“诶。”立香却呆住了，“不，其实也不纯是要吉祥……”  
“那你还想要什么，作为新年的贺礼，朕也可以考虑一下哦。”始皇帝双手向后撑去，明明刚经历过一番从未有过的激烈行为，甚至还没有清理过，他就已经回归平日状态了。  
“这……”面对宽容的皇帝，立香更难把真实的想法说出口，纠结片刻，她只好抓过始皇帝的手——放到了，已经濡湿的裙子上。  
皇帝的表情忽然僵住，掌心传来的坚硬又燥热的触感告诉他，少女已经和之前拜托某个自称天才装上的器官磨合良好，而且刚才她纾解了他的欲望，现在该换人了。  
“拜托了，皇帝陛下，既然您新长出来的器官也运转正常，就让我来试一下吧！测试……对！这是测试！试运行！”少女说着就扑在了皇帝身上，胯间的硬物直直顶向青年刚刚排卵的通道。  
“喂，你到底在想什么，既然会排卵，不会有什么进一步的问题吗！”  
“没关系！按照人类的状况的话刚刚排过卵应该就没什么事了！实在不行的话！”少女抬起头，眼中闪着期待的光，“如果真的能生出什么的话！我会负起责任的！”  
“是这样的问题吗——！”  
“因为新的一年我也很喜欢您呀！！”  
“………………准了！”

END  
祝大家2019年元旦快乐！！！  
根本没想到写了这么多我的复习完蛋了！！！  
其实还应该有个futa咕哒子搞政哥哥的前一篇的但是那篇我还没写就到元旦了于是先写了元旦贺文再说！  
前因和后果我都会补上的！真的！  
感谢看到这里的人！！

Reference：  
周处《风土记》曰：“正旦，当生吞鸡子一枚，谓之练形。”


End file.
